VENGEANCE FOR THE LOVED SOUL
by The Human Being
Summary: From a gentle person to a revengeful lad. This is a poem describing the incident that took place in Jin's life. This poem narrates about the incident bringing into light about the character change in Jin of how gentle he was before his mother death and


**Author's notes:** Its time for a poem once again about the all-favorite, tekken series protagonist Jin Kazama. This is a poem describing Jin's life as an early teen and what made him a cold being when he was an adolescent. This poem is basically focussed on the change in Jin's character from a soft loving gentle person to a lad of revenge and coldness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own tekken or any of its characters or Jin Kazama All the above stated characters, articles and properties are the sole belongings of Namco.

**VENGEANCE FOR THE LOVED SOUL.**

There was a family in the mountains.

Who had the members not of in fountains.

They were one of the families dwelling of simple happiness.

But at the same time a family with a past history of deranged distress.

This family held the members of two of only a mother and her boy.

Who loved and cared for each other expressing inside one a joy.

What about the father? One exploring of profound interest may ask.

Has the father left the mother showing her his true face behind his mask?

A mask of some love and care that hid a face true of deception and desertion.

To which the mother, a pure being succumbed to him through the attraction.

Or was the mother made enceinte in force by the loathing.

Who was none, but a Satan's minion or himself robed in an archangel's clothing?

Only the mother knew the secret of her past till now.

For the boy never wondered that his loved one was a tortured dove.

The boy knew none except his mother's love, care, and cuddling.

And he neither knew not much about his father, friend, or sibling.

He was still an immature one in age through big of stature.

Who could be qualified of in love and devotion as a catcher.

He is one of the souls who in his heart with peace had some rage.

Despite his immatureness, he can hurt one with a gauge.

He was a fighter being taught, a trait inherited from his mother.

But had the features of rage and restlessness of his father.

He knew none in the world except for the mother he for life would care.

He was one person who would fight with life for his mother's safety in a flare.

But alas with all of his flame, he got his mother consumed and charred.

In the demonic hands of Toshin, the immortal Fighting God.

Who fought, thrashed, and threw the boy in whole.

And finally as a taste of his victory and quest consumed his mother's soul.

He got up weakly all drenched in the hell rain in the dark stormy night.

Searching the embered black remains without the knowledge or the result of his plight.

He stared at the sky and he stared at the trees.

He found nothing, but a rain with a sharp chilling breeze.

He suddenly found himself lonely and soaked in the stretching plane.

But still continued to search for his mother through the rummage in vain.

After searching over and over again for his mother he found none.

This sudden loss and loneliness set this boy to a shocking stun.

The peace, serenity, and innocence in the boy that once existed.

Now was a sense of rage and coldness in his heart that his revenge created.

He was now a boy set with a goal of vengeance.

Who now in his mind and heart loathed any pledge of alliance.

With his most loved one tortured and forever taken away.

He now had nothing in his life, but revenge to pay.

He made a fist closing his five phalanges in the damp stormy air.

With his heart set for giving in a taste of vengeance that would flare.

He now got up and swore on the blazing stormy night.

He swore he would exact revenge for his mother's bitter plight.

He swore revenge, one who had of heart some joy and innocence.

Was now because of Toshin one of rage with a vengeance.

**Author's notes: **I gave the best shot I could to bring into light about Jin's character's change, the incident, and his feelings for his mother. Well it is all I was able to give in for now. Please read and review. I would be most happy.


End file.
